The Horrible Sleepover of Doom
by QueenofDoomydoom
Summary: Gaz, Tak, and Mimi had been looking forward to a weekend with the girls. What can go wrong? Zim, Dib, and Gir of course.
1. girls nightsorta

Tak took in a deep deep breath, smelling the summer air that was fused with cut grass and a far off bar-b-q. Her arms were full, carrying bags of essential items for the night ahead. Mint ice-cream, chocolate ice-cream, bliss chocolates, popcorn, peppercinnis, dorritos, some irken snacks and vodka. Mimi was walking next to her carrying her overnight bag.

Tak agreed to bring the food as long as Gaz promised to provide the entertainment. After a horrible incident where Tak and Gaz had to stop Dib and Zim from destroying eachother, they agreed it would be nice to have some time away from them. A weekend with the girls. What fun! Tak quickened her pace as she saw her boyfriend's house come into veiw.

Gaz had said Dib would be at a paranormal convention that was out of town and they weren't even sure if their father still existed, so the girls would have the house to themselves. Tak smiled slightly, ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" Gaz's muffled voice called out.

Tak waited patiently, briefly worrying about the melting ice cream. Far off in the distance, an explosion errupted. Tak could swear she could almost hear Zim screaming...

Gaz opened the door, breaking her out of her thoughts. Things exploded all the time, no biggie... Gaz nodded and took the bags from Tak's arms, carrying them into the kitchen as Tak and Mimi invited themselves in. They followed the human into the kitchen and watched her as she put away the ice cream.

"Did you get the movies?" Tak asked.

Gaz nodded, "I said I would, didn't I?"

"Which ones?"

"Fried Green Tomatoes, Goodfellas, Dracula, Night of the living Dead, Bundy, Ed Gein, Donner Party, and Death proof. All the usual chick flicks."

"awww.." Mimi whined, "No ponies?"

Gaz's eye twitched, "No...no ponies..."

Tak and Gaz had soon changed into their sleeping attire, Gaz wearing a giant white t-shirt with grey text saying '40% angel, 60% percent bitch so watch out'. And Tak wearing silk, blue pajamas with the irken symbol and swollen eyeball logo decorating them. Mimi was out of her cat disquise, sitting in the middle of the living room floor watching the two females argue over what movie to watch first.

"But if the serial killer movies really are as disturbing as you say, then we should watch those first and not let it freak us out during the other movies..." Tak stated her point.

"Tak, that doesn't make sense..."

Tak growled, "Fine...I know an easy way to settle this..Mimi!"

Mimi stood, saluting. Tak took the DVDs and stargetically placed them in a circle around the little SIR unit.

"Which ever Mimi points to, we watch...Spin, girl!" Tak orderd. Gaz decided not to point out that it was Tak's robot and therefore might be more likely to chose one of her movies. Mimi flopped down on her back and curled up into a ball, slowly staring to spin faster and faster. Finally she slowed down. Tak and Gaz watched as Mimi slowly spinned one last time before stopping, her antennae pointing to Goodfellas. Gaz smiled triumphiant.

Tak sighed, "Fine...you win. But I order the pizza!"

Gaz considered this and nodded, deciding this was only fair.

"As far back as i can remember I always wanted to be a gangster..You think I'm funny!"

Gaz watched the scene Ray Liota and Joe Pesci argue over him being funny and his temper. Mimi was sitting on top of the couch, playing with her purple hair as Tak was pacing behind them on the phone, "Yes, that's one with mushroom and olives...black olives...another with pepperoni and extra cheese...can we get the stuffed crust?.. and one pineapple.. hey Gaz?"

Gaz turned her head, ceasing the little SIR unit next to her head, "Yeah?"

"We got plenty soda, right?"

"...Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side." Gaz thought, biting her lip.

Tak nodded in agreement as she turned her attention back to the phone, "Yes, and a 2-liter of poopsi cola...AND IT BETTER BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES!" Tak hissed as she hung up and sat next to Gaz sinking back into the movie.

The girls were giggling at the antics of Joe Pesci when the door slammed closed. Gaz groaned as she saw Dib hanging up his coat.

"Some idiot released a demonic-roach at the convention, so it was canceled. There goes a perfectly good weekend..." Dib froze as he turned around and saw Tak. Tak blushed a deep green.

Gaz rolled her eyes and finnished his sentence, "...ruined.."

"Tak...I-I didn't know you were coming over...I didn't forget a date or something, did I?"

Tak shook her head, "No...Gaz promised to tell me about earth movies designed for the females on your planet. I am quite enjoying it so far."

Dib glanced at the TV skeptically. Since when was this a chick flick? Gaz growled in her throat as Tak scooted on the couch to make room so Dib could sit next to her. What was supposed to be girl time was now being invaded by her stupid brother, leaving her to feel like a third wheel. Well, fourth including Mimi.

Dib and Tak chattered mindlessly about the movie, annoying Gaz further. Mimi tapped Gaz on the head, "Almost done..."

"Almost done with what?" Gaz didn't get a chance to hear the answer as the doorbell rang. She glared at Dib and Tak, getting up, "Oh, let me."

Tak looked at Dib, "Must be the pizza..."

Gaz sighed as she pulled out Dib's wallet that she had swiped and opened the door. She froze. Zim, who was standing there, froze as well. Gaz froze because of the fact that a singed Zim and Gir standing there with suitcases could only mean one thing. They were planning on staying. Zim froze because of the cute piggy-tails Gaz's hair were held in.

"Why do you have suitcases?"

"Why is your hair in bows?"

Gaz's eyes widened as she felt her hair, and sure enough, her hair was being held up in two cute PINK bows. Quickly, she tore them out and stared at him, "well?"

"Gir has infested my base with chickens. It will take the computer a couple of days to restore it to normal yet I can not find an earth hotel that is not disgusting... or one with a lab..." Zim started explaining matter of factly before pausing and looking at her, "Gaz-human, I am desperate. Zim can not sleep without explosive chemicals under the same roof. I just can't!"

"...and you know that we have a lab with explosive chemicals." Gaz raised her brow at him.

"A primitive lab, yes, but explosive none the less...Please Human, don't send Zim out to freeze in the snow!" Zim sank to his knees.

"Zim, it's summer..." Gaz sighed, her and Tak's sleepover was already ruined, "Fine. But DON'T. START. ANYTHTHING!"

Zim nodded as Gir giggled. Zim looked at him, "What?"

"You're doing it wrong..."

Gaz rolled her eyes and went back in to warn Dib and Tak.

"Doing what wrong, Gir?"

"Yous supposed ta have a ring...and only be on one knee."

Zim looked confused before his contacted eyes widened. He quickly jumped up, "Gir, that never happened. Delete this memory!"

Dib and Tak stared at Gaz in shock. How could she? Zim? Sleeping under the same roof? It was...unholy. Mimi giggled, clapping her metal hands as Gir came walking in. Upon the sight of his friend, Gir squeeled in joy. He jumped out of his dog suit and rushed to her, knocking her off the couch, licking her face.

Gaz, Tak and Dib were watching in interest when a pleasant aroma caught their senses. They turned to see Zim holding three pizza boxes and a soda-liter. Dib and Tak glared at him, as if he were thinking about molesting the pizza.

"I don't know what you're planning...but I'll figure it out!" Dib hissed.

Zim balked, "Uh-uh.."

"Oh, yes I will... Just remember, I have my forces with me now!" Dib gestured to Tak and Gaz.

"When I get my base back, that won't matter..."

"But you're on my turf now...Ow!"

Gaz pulled on Dib's hair, "Wrong, this is MY turf!"

Tak nodded, as she got up and snatched the pizza away from Zim, "And we are tired of you two ruinning everything! You are not screwing up this weekend!"

Dib and Zim shook as they received death glares from the females. Even Mimi, who was playing with Gir, stopped and snarled at him. Dib and Zim shuddered, the room getting colder with their icy eyes and looked at eachother and nodded in a temperary truce. As dangerous as Gaz and Tak could be, if they were to ever join forces would be disasterous.

Dib went upstairs to change into his pajamas. Usually, he slept in his underwear but with Tak there he decided to put on his best pair of grey cotton pj's. Zim had also changed into his, though you would hardly know it as it looked very much like his usual outfit. But seeing Tak out of her disguise put him at ease enough to take off his. Dib could hardly believe what he was looking at when he came back down.

Two aliens, one female sitting next to his sister on the couch, the other laying on the floor., watching TV and eating pizza off of papper plates. Hell had froze over. Dib just shrugged and took a slice of pepperoni, sitting next to Tak as they watched the movie.

"You got some nerve standing me up! Nobody does that to me.."

Zim giggled as the human actress ranted, "There's Gaz."

Gaz narrowed her eyes at him, but growled when she heard Dib and Tak laugh in agreement. They shrugged and she decided to just let it slide. A while later, the group of misfits stretched out as the credits rolled.

"That was awesome!" Tak smiled.

Zim nodded, "As much as it pains me to say it, I have to agree...if only I can obtain this power of the mafia and use it for the invasion."

Dib's eye twitched, "God help us all..."

"What movie shall we watch next?" Tak asked Gaz eagerly. Gaz smiled already knowing which one...


	2. serial killers don't kill cereal

**The Horrible Sleepover of Doom pt.2**

"HE WEARS A RED BANANA… PLAYS A COOL PIANO…. IN THE HONKY TONK…DOWN IN MEXICO.." Gir and Mimi sang, copying the inapropriate dance moves they had seen from Death Proof.

Gaz, Zim, Tak, and Dib paid them no mind as they had grown accostomed to this throughout the whole movie. Tak and Gaz cheered as the psycho stuntman was hunted by even crazier women. Zim and Dib were glad the manic was getting what he had coming to him, but still found the girl's glee for bloodshed slightly disturbing. Everyone cheered as the end flashed in bold yellow letters. Right before the greatest scene of all, that made the two guys nearly sick. (Will not reveal ending, I like the movie too much to spoil it)

"I love Quentin Tarantino…" Gaz said.

"Are all his films like that?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded, "Pretty much. My favorite is Dusk til Dawn."

"When I take over Earth, remind me to make him my personal movie-maker-person."

Gaz raised her brow at Zim, "Movie-maker-person?"

Tak was just about to make fun of Zim's lack of vocabulary when Gir jumped infront of them, landing on the coffee table. They had been too busy talking to notice he and Mimi had finished their singing. He bounced a little, "Can I choose the next movie? Can I?"

"No." Gaz hissed.

"Can I?"

"I just said no.."

"Can I?"

Zim sighed, "He'll do this all night."

Gaz growled, "Fine. What harm could it do?"

Gir clapped happily and looked through the DVD's. He held one up, "This one!"

Gaz and Dib paled. Gaz swallowed, "Honestly Gir, we were saving that one for the morning…"

"I WANNA WATCH! I WANNA WATCH!" Gir cried. Mimi, who had still been dancing, stopped and joined Gir's tantrum.

Everyone covered their ears as Dib turned to Gaz, "Why would you even get that movie?"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Zim shouted, as he tugged his atennae under his chin, "We'll watch the flippin' movie!"

Gaz looked at Gir, "But just remember when you are screaming and crying, you wanted this!"

The robots ceased instantly.

Dib sighed, "Well, if we're going to watch this, I suppose we should try and get as comfortable as possible."

"Have you seen it?" Gaz asked.

"No, but the title alone fills me with dread. Is it bad?"

Gaz nodded, "I'm a powerpuff girl in comparison to this."

Zim and Tak looked at eachother. Why did they have a bad feeling about this? Dib perked up, "I'm still kinda hungry…"

Gaz smirked, "You sicko."

"I'll get snacks…" Dib looked to his sister, Tak, and himself on the couch and Zim on the floor, "Hey Gaz, remember when we were little ?"

"Yeah. And the air broke and we only had one fan so we had to camp in the living room and made a bed out of a buch of blankets on the floor."

"And the couch was softer, but we still fought over the floor…" Dib laughed, "Good times."

Zim rolled his eyes, "Are we down visiting memory lane?"

Gaz nodded and pointed to Zim, "While he gets the food, you're helping me with the blankets."

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because you opened your big fat noise hole is why." Tak snorted, following Dib into the kitchin

Dib and Tak reamerged from the kitchen, managing to carry every snack food their arms could carry. The carpet was hidden in a sea of colorful blankets, making the floor soft to walk on. The couch had been pushed against the wall, as was the coffee table, giving them plenty of space. Gir and mimi were already infront of the TV, staring at it intently. Zim was sitting next to Gaz.

Tak smirked a little, thinking she might've saw Gaz blush. She sighed as she and Dib set down the feast of junk food and sitting down herself.

Zim looked at Gaz next to him, 'She doesn't smell bad…for a human." He thought, blushing.

He shook his head. How strange was this? He hated everyone in this room, save from Gir and Gaz was okay, and he was certain the feeling was mutual. Yet here they were, chatting and laying about watching TV. And even stranger? He was having fun.

Tak watched as Dib put in the movie and took his seat the blanket she was sitting on, "What movie did Gir pick anyway?"

"Have you ever heard of Ed Gein?" Did asked, a bit relunctant. She shook her head.

Gaz asked, "Have you ever seen silence of the lambs?"

"yeah…"

"That was the fluffy happy version. This is the true story."

Zim smirked. He had seen it, and though it was a little off, it was nothing to be afraid of. He placed his clawed hand over Gaz's small pale one, "Don't worry, Little-Gaz. Zim will be right here if you get scared."

Dib and Tak gaped. Was he suicidal? Gaz was about to retaliate when the movie started. She smirked, "Good to know."

"He was nice fellow, babysitted my kids, sweetest guy I know."

Zim seemed thoughtful, "Is it just me, or do the ones that seem normal aren't?"

"No!" Gaz gasped sarcastically.

Dib giggled, "This coming from a green alien, passing as a normal human teen?"

It wasn't four minutes into the movie did the first shock come.

Zim took a bite of ice cream, "What is he doing…he's not…OH MY GOD he is…."

Despite being desgusted, everyone continued to eat, "No…not the children! Whew!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tak stared, shoveling another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh, his mother died…so sad to see a man crying…" Dib sighed mournfully. The next scene took away that pity, "OHMAHGAWD!"

Zim coughed a bit, "He just admited he killed that woman, and they don't believe him?"

"What is he cooking?...What is he sewing…"

Everyone made the same face.

"O.O"

"O.O"

"O.O"

"-.-"…Gaz's expression.

"MY EYES, OH LORDY, MY EYES!" Zim screamed, sheilding his vision.

Gir began to scream, as Mimi ran to Tak. Dib was about to turn it off when Gaz stopped him, "No, Gir REALLY wanted this."

Zim smiled. It's official, he's head over heals over this human.

Gir snifled and stared at Gaz with watery eyes and whispered in a small voice, "Mama… it scary…."

(Mortal Kombat voice 'K.O')

Gaz sighed and nodded for Dib to turn it off. Damn these maternal instincts! And it's technology! Gaz loved technology, so it calling her mama was a low blow. Then to everyone's surprise, she scooped him up and hugged him.

Dib laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…mom."

Gaz smirked, "Guess it makes you a monkey's uncle…or a doggy-robbot's uncle."

Dib's eyes widened. Tak smiled and turned to Zim, "You're awfully quiet. I'd figure you'd be basking in this chance to humilated Dib."

"My lab is littered with the happy delusions Gir draws. Crayons everywhere. It's not new." Zim shrugged.

Mimi sniffled, her face burried in Tak's waist. Tak frowns. Dib turns on all the lights to ease the fear, but soon boredom replaces it. Gaz flips the channels, hoping to find a cheerful movie.

Zim stopped her, "Ooh, Breakfast Club! I love that movie."

Dib rolled his eyes, "Who doesn't?"

So far the girl's night had not gone as Gaz and Tak had first planned. But the more the merrier. So Girl's night was back on! Tak was very pleased with her new outfit. She still had her blue, silk pajama top on, but Gaz had found a purple blazer and black mini skirit, showing off her green legs, yet all in all still looked conservative. She even wrapped a gold chain around the metal cord that resembled the giant eye-brow peircing (I have no idea what that thing on tak's head is). And a black fedora, with her atennae long enough to reach her shoulders.

Tak had a field day with Gaz's closest, finding many clothes she had never seen Gaz wear. She dressed her in a long, dark purple bohemien skirt, a black corset, and a long fringed vest over it giving her a gypsy look, the Stevie Knicks music playing greatly influencing her. Smiling with this, she found a lot of gold bangles and a black headband. Zim thought it made her look like a goth hippie, but he wasn't saying it out loud. She was cute. But now it was THEY'RE turn.

The girls had gone through Dib's closet and Zim's suitcase picking out itims before taking them into a secluded room. Tak had taken Dib into the kitchen.

"_Maybe I'm just thinking all the rooms are all on fire"_

"…_.everytime you walk in a room"_

"_There is magic all around you if I do say so myself"_

"_I have known this much longer than I known you…"_

Tak sang as she tied Dib's tie. He stood stock still, pouting. He had not expected to become a doll for his girlfriend and sister. He wondered how Zim was faring? Tak smiled and straightened his collar.

"Perfect!" She admired her work. Dib still wore the blue smile-face T-shirt, but she had added a black silk vest and matching tie, "Gaz, he's ready!"

Gaz peered from the living room and studied Dib, "….much better…almost emo."

Dib groaned.

"May I present the new, but not smarter…Zim…." Gaz dissapeared only to come back dragging Zim with her. Dib tried not to laugh but ended up snorting. He too wore his striped shirt, but the large black blazer over it made it looke like a polo shirt. Gaz had taken his gloves and rolled up his sleeve to his elbows. HE LOOKED LIKE A RICH 80'S GOTH PREP!

Tak nodded in approvement as Dib laughed, "You're kidding right?"

They all glared at him. Zim looked down, shamefully confessing, "I kinda like the clothes…"

"Where's Gir and Mimi?" Gaz asked.

"She wanted to give Gir a makeover." Tak pointed to the bathroom.

"But the only clothes Gir has is his Dog disguise…."

Mimi came out, pearls around her neck, clapping,"Gir's ready!"

Gir slowly waddled out, the heels making it difficult for him to walk. He was wearing one of Gaz's black dresses, holding the skirt up so he wouldn't trip. Lipstick was ALL over his metal face. And a nice pink bow tied around his atennae.

Tak nearly doubled over laughing. They all were. Even Gaz managed to smile. Gir slowly made his way to Zim and looked up at him, "Master, How dooo I look?"

"Uh…hehe…" Zim tries to hide his laughter, "Pretty?"

"I'm not supposedd to be preeetty!" Gir's eyes flashed red.

Zim swallowed, "Damn Pretty."

Gir smiled and jumped, "YAY!"


	3. sleepy sleepy

Once again everyone was laying about on the blankets, after changing back into their sleepwear and cleaning the make-up off of Gir, watching TV. Dib and Gaz schooled the irkens on the history of earth TV, starting with twilight zone. Zim and Tak were intrigued with the irony, joining the siblings in making witty comments.

Dib smiled gleefully as the next show's theme started, the piano music and flutes adding to the eerines. Zim raised his brow as the images of UfOs flashed on the screen.

Gaz looked over to Tak, "I always thought David Duchovny was kinda hot."

Tak nodded, the character Mulder reminder her of dear Dib.

"I think the human looks like a stick with a giant nose." Zim spat, "What exactly is this we are watching?"

Dib chocked. Coughing, he finally regained his voice, "You never heard of the X-files?"

Zim shook his head. Dib put his hand on his shoulder, "You poor… deprived creature. "

Zim rolled his eyes and continued to watch, certain the show would fail to catch his interest.

An hour later

Zim was sneaking around the room, as if nobody could see him, before he took his place next to Gaz, "Agent Gaz…I was certain I was never going to see you again."

"Zim, you just went to the bathroom." Gaz replied dryly. Tak snickered.

At this moment Dib came in from the kitchen, refilling his glass of fizzy soda. Returning to the blanket he and Tak were sharing he looked at Zim, "Agent Zim..you're alive!"

"Yes. But I'm afraid all the proof of extraterrestial life has been flushed away."

Tak grimaced, "Eewwwww."

Gaz took the remote and flipped through the channel before turning the TV off, "I'm bored of TV. For now at least."

At this moment, Gir, who had been strangely quiet, walked by gaz and Zim. Or rather danced. He had Gaz's purple ipod in hand.

Gaz growled, "Hey, give that back you brat!"

Gir only giggled and ran around the room, before setting it on the docking station.

"_I don't wanna be burried _

_In a pet cemetary._

_I don't want to live my life again…"_

"Hey, what's this song?" Zim asked.

"Pet Semetary by the Ramones." Gaz answered, turning the volume down.

"…it's cool…" Zim yawned.

Tak yawned, "Yeah…"

Tak looked to Dib, who had laid down and fallen asleep just a few minutes ago. He dreamt on despite the music. Tak smiled, her eyelids growing heavy. Sighing contently, she laid down and curled up under Dib's arms. She purred in the comfort of his embrace. Feeling his love in his hold, even if he was unconcious, Dib smiled.

Zim shook his head, "Pathetic. Not even 3 am and they're already wore out…."

He looked to Gaz only to see she too had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and laid down behind her, the music now a soft lullabye. Zim huggedGaz to his chest like a teddy bear. Gaz, being extremly tired, allowed this.

Zim purred, smelling her hair. He took a tendril of her violet hair, and took the end in his mouth, gently licking it. Tasted nice. He fell asleep with her hair in his mouth, purring madly.

Mimi, who had been dancing with Gir, noticed the sudden stillness. She looked to her mistress. It was an odd sight, to see these four cuddled up together asleep. But they looked so happy, so Mimi didn't question it. Yawning (which is an odd thing for a robot to do) she walked past them to the couch. Gir stopped his dancing to see his friend asleep on the couch.

Gir poked at her, "I thought we were going to stay up and say hi to the sun…"

Mimi grumbled and curled up tighter to escape Gir's poking finger. Gir crossed his arms before yawning. He sat down next to her sleeping form and started to think.

"Fine…you sleep and sleep. But I'm gonna see the sun! Me. And all of you will feel bad because you wanted to sleep instead of waving at the sun with Gir!" Gir yawned and laid down, his eyes closing as he continued to think to himself, "But I'll tell you about it. I'll say the sun came up and it gave me a taco. No tacos for you because you fell asleeps…I get taco…as long Ed Gein don't get me…."

With that last thought, Gir fell into a deep sleep to dream about God knows what.


End file.
